mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Greenwood
|secondary = , |crew = Team Star Flash, Team reduX |former = Team Star Wolf, Refuge eSports, Straight Outta Flash |skill = Pro-amateur |birth = 1998 |location = England, United Kingdom }} Nathan Greenwood, better known by his tag Strife is a Super Smash Flash 2 player who mains . He is also the founder of Team Star Flash as well as being the lead tournament organizer of the Flash Royale series, as well as assisting with the Thunder Edge series and formerly Hypest Tournaments. As a player In 0.9b, Strife was known for being a main who was usually either attempting to, and succeeding in, advancing the meta, or writing Sora guides. Generally, his playstyle revolves around recklessly attempting to combo, or often trying to get out of combos. However, he has since dropped the character to secondary level to focus on playing , where he played an aggressive and somewhat reckless style, before moving onto and . As of Beta, after going through a long character crisis, Strife now mains Bowser. He still has a reasonable degree of knowledge across the whole cast, and now has victories on players such as BladeUnleashed. He is known for having a friendly rivalry with Skailler. He is also a member of the Smash Flash Back Room, as well as the founder of the Classic Smash Flash Back Room. Additionally, he runs various character discords and recently took over as the leader of the Flash Assembly, which is a sub-community specifically dedicated to character discord staff. As a tournament organizer Strife is a well-known tournament organizer, as he is the lead organizer and creator of the Flash Royale series, alongside Skailler, as well as being one of the tournament organizers for Thunder Edge and Crow's Nest. Often, these tournaments are hosted under the name "TSF Tournaments", or more recently "Big Finish SSF2". When he is running tournaments with Skailler, he is often referred to as "the one who actually runs things", but the tournaments are often fairly successful, with the exception of Big Finish, which he branded an unbelievable mess. In Beta, Strife continued to assist in organizing tournaments and ran a new series of monthly tournaments named 'Empire, which acted as the spiritual successor to the Flash Royale series. However, after 'Empire II: Attack of the Clones', Strife temporarily resigned from being a TO and shelved the series, citing the community's problems with alternate accounts and "pass-the-controller cheating" as the main reasons. After the tournament lockout of January 2018, Strife has started assisting in tournament organisation. Strife was formerly a tournament organizer for Hypest Tournaments, however, he left the team on a mutual agreement, with the main reasons being internet connection problems and fatigue-related health issues. Notable tournament placings In 0.9b, Strife rarely ever attended online tournaments. The most common reason he gave for doing this is that he was probably hosting them. Despite this, he placed decently in a few tournaments, with his lowest being 13th place. In Beta, Strife has started entering tournaments a bit earlier in the season, albeit to a disappointing start with a single 33rd place at Smash Island BETA I. At the encouragement of certain players, Strife has begun to enter more and more tournaments, but his results are still fairly lacklustre. 0.9b placings: In BETA: Other notable matches Super Smash Flash 2 Salty Suite * dittos vs Skailler. Lost 5-1 and is banned from using Lime Kirby for one year. *Sora dittos vs MMLegends. Won 5-4, banning his opponent from using Sora's default costume. *Salty runback vs Skailler. Won 3-1 due to Skailler forfeiting a prior Salty Suite loss, and had the ban lifted. Trivia *Nathan was once widely disliked for his Kirby playstyle, which usually involved waiting at the edge and attempting to Kirbycide his opponent. The strategy did not gain him much success, and since walking out of the community in June, he dropped Kirby permanently after this. *Nathan actually writes SSF2-themed parodies. He is still yet to perform one though: **Nathan wrote a TSF-themed parody of "We are Number One" which was then sung on voice chat by Mariomario345, a fellow TSF member. **As part of a monthly contest, Nathan parodied "Man's Not Hot" by Michael Dapaah as "Man's Top Five", a 'rap' about how was a top 5 character. Category:British players Category:Competitive players Category:Players Category:Tournament organizers Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Bowser players Category:Mega Man players Category:Tails players